Escape Time
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Naruko was badly beaten and ended up in the Forest of Death but when she woke up she noticed she was being carried by a guy and not only that that guy was the Second Hokage of the Leaf village. How did she end in the past? Why doesn't she want to go back? Can she get healed enough to go back to her own time or would she rather be in their time? TobiNaru onesided SasuNaru IzunaNaru
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone.**_

 ** _I have been enlightened by this pairing and decided I wanted to try something new completely because this is the pairing I have found myself reading and loved them so here I am writing a story for them._**

 ** _Pairing: Tobirama and Naruko._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

Naruko Uzumaki the holder of the legendary nine tailed fox. All she has ever wanted was to be accepted by the village she loved so much. But not one person would give her the time of day. It was sad and it was beginning to eat away at her so she began to wonder was there any point to living at all or maybe just maybe she was born in the wrong time frame.

" **Naru, we should get going before they come back and do more damage." Kurama the nine tailed fox said to his host and also his friend.**

"What's the point Kurama? They will just find me anyway and no one cares to stop them." Naruko said feeling defeated.

" **If you don't get your ass up right now Naruko Uzumaki I will take over your body and run away for us. I'm not ready to die and neither are you." Kurama threatened.**

She got up knowing that Kurama would actually do what he said he would do. He wasn't the type to make ideal threats. She moved herself as fast as she could through the forest of death. The problem was that she felt someone coming after her and she knew they were going to hurt her so she sped up. A kunai flew through the air almost hitting her if not for her ducking out of the way.

"Kurama, I need some of your chakra." Naruto said hearing a grunt in approval and put the extra chakra in her feet so she could move faster.

It was too late though the person caught up knocking her into the river bank. Then she felt a few more chakras coming and knew she was going to get hurt.

"Stupid fox," a man said while hitting her in the face.

Naruko knew any retaliation would be futile because she knew she would get in trouble for it. The beating went on for an hour and she knew she was bleeding everywhere at that moment. She just wanted to die.

'I just want to die.' Naruko thought hating her life. 'If only I wasn't born in this era.' Naruko thought to herself.

She didn't understand why she deserved this even if the fox was inside her.

"Let's just leave her and let her bleed out. No one will find her here." another person said making the guy on top of her who was hitting her move off her.

She felt spit land on her face and didn't bother to move her arm to take it off her face. It was a good thing she locked Kurama up or they all would have died. When she knew everyone was gone she wiped the spit off her face.

" **Kit, I am sick of this if you don't do something about them attacking you then I will. I don't care if they are afraid of you because of me you don't deserve the treatment you're getting. If your parents were alive they wouldn't stand for this shit." Kurama growled out. "Back in the day it used to be a prior when someone hosted me now it's a curse. The foolishness is getting highly unsettling. If we were in the past this wouldn't even be happening." Kurama said as he paced in the cage.**

"Kurama… just… calm… down." Naruko whispered out as tears started to fall from her eyes.

She could barely breathe and she was using all her chakra and his to heal herself so she would at least feel better but it wasn't changing how she felt inside her heart.

"Stop healing me Kurama just let me die." Naruko whispered softly.

" **What in the hell are you talking about? I will not let you die. Not only are you MY host but you are MY friend." Kurama growled at the outrage of his only friend.**

"I can't live like this Kurama." Naruko said sadly.

" **Just go to sleep I will handle everything." Kurama said as he planned to heal and then go to sleep himself.**

Kurama took over her body and walked her to a place to sleep in the woods and then put up a barrier so no one or nothing could get to them. Then went to sleep along with her.

Naruko wasn't sure what was first to wake her. The rough body against hers or the fact that she heard the talking around her.

'Who is by me? No... Who is carrying me?' Naruko thought.

"Kurama?" Naruko called out.

"No, my name is Tobirama. This is my brother Hashirama and my best friend Izuna." the man that was holding her answered.

Naruko couldn't believe her eyes she was staring at two of the previous Hokage's of her village.

'Where the hell am I? Holy shit that guy looks like Sasuke.' Naruko thought completely freaked out.

"Just calm down. We're not going to hurt you." Hashirama said calmly sensing her uneasiness.

"This is fucking crazy." Naruko said jumping out of Tobirama's arms then crumpled down in pain because her body was still healing.

"You might not be able to see yourself but you are severely injured and we're taking you to the doctor to get healed." Izuna answered calmly as he watched the girl wither into herself.

"I will be fine." Naruko answered but it was like she whined out the words as she held her ribs.

Tobirama didn't take that as a good answer and just picked the blonde up again and started walking. He made sure not to touch any of the bruises.

"Let me down." Naruko growled out but he ignored her.

Naruko just stopped trying to get him to put her down because it was starting to get a little too painful to move and started looking at her surroundings.

"So what's your name?" Hashirama asked.

"Naruko," Naruko answered.

"Weird name," Hashirama pondered and walked further ahead.

"He's weird," Naruko muttered making Izuna chuckle.

"Where are you from?" Tobirama asked.

"I don't even know how to answer that. I fell asleep in the woods and woke up in your arms." Naruko answered honestly.

"HASHIRAMA! TOBIRAMA! IZUNA! WHERE IN HEAVENS HAVE YOU BEEN?" Madara screamed making Hashirama jump back.

"I think I need some water." Naruko said softly getting a nod from Tobirama.

"How did you get all these injuries?" Tobirama asked as he walked past a seething Madara and a pleading Hashirama and a chuckling Izuna.

"I was attacked by some villagers." Naruko responded.

"Why didn't you just fight back? I can feel you have immense amount of chakra." Tobirama asked as he handed her some water and sat her down.

"I was told to never attack the villagers or I will get punished even if it's to defend myself." Naruko answered honestly.

" **Kit, where the fuck are we? I was asleep along with your ass and now we're in the fucking past. What the fuck?" Kurama screamed waking up suddenly when he felt Madara's chakra.**

'I don't know Kurama.' Naruko thought to him.

"That is insane. So you're supposed to take abuse then. How old are you?" Tobirama asked as he noticed she zoned out for a moment.

"That's how they are in my village. I just turned eighteen." Naruko answered.

"Your mine and Izuna's age. The Hokage to be is my brother so we should talk to him about what is going to happen with you. Do you plan to go back to your village?" Tobirama asked.

"Your brother is the Hokage to be? How old is he?" Naruko asked shocked.

"My brother is five years older than me. Why does it matter?" Tobirama asked turning his head to the side.

"I was just saying… was it even safe for the Hokage to be out and about?" Naruko asked not sure where she was going with this one.

"I was safe. My brother and my best friends little brother was there so nothing would have happened to me." Hashirama said coming into the room Tobirama set Naruko down in so she could get water.

"Why the hell did you three bring a stranger to the village? You damn idiots." Madara yelled making Naruko flinch by the sudden loudness and the sound of his voice alone.

"Calm down Madara. She is injured and was in desperate need of some healing." Tobirama said brushing his brother off of him.

"Who are you?" Madara asked aggressively.

"Can you not look at me with your eyes? They freak me out." Naruko said turning away from the red that reminded her of Sasuke Uchiha her long time crush that was cruel to her when he found out how she felt.

"How dare you?" Madara screamed appalled.

Izuna was on the brink of tears trying to hold his laugh in. Tobirama didn't bother holding back the smirk that appeared on his face. This girl was funny and he was starting to like her.

"Sorry I just knew someone with your eyes and didn't really have a good experience with them." Naruko said and Tobirama could see the pain in her eyes as she spoke.

"Madara get out. Hashirama and I will talk to her." Tobirama said making Naruko look up to him with a grateful look and relief.

"And would if she attacks one of you?" Madara asked irritated.

"We will be fine Mada, just wait outside the room and when we're done I will talk to you about what was said." Hashirama said calming his friend down.

That made the Uchiha brothers leaves the room rather quickly. Both brothers just sat there expecting her to just start talking.

"Where should I start?" Naruko asked looking at the expectant Senju brothers.

"Start by why you were in the forest to begin with." Tobirama answered.

That was the main question he knew his brother was curious by despite Naruko already telling himself.

"I was attacked by a group of people. And before you ask no I don't know who did it because I didn't bother to look up. I don't know who the people were. I don't even know if they were a guy or a girl. I only heard two voices talking and they were both guys. Kurama decided that we would stay the night there so we could heal our body and then I woke up to you carrying me in the woods." Naruko answered.

"So why didn't you defend yourself? Or did you defend yourself?" Hashirama asked.

The look in Naruko's eyes went hallow and both brothers were taken back by the look unsure of what to do.

"The elders of my village said that if I ever did I would get punished instead of them. I defended myself once and was publicly punished." Naruko answered as she felt her body healing faster.

"What a preposterous thing to do. Are you a ninja?" Hashirama asked as his brother just listened.

"Yes, I'm not really sure how good though seeing as no one ever wanted to teach me anything." Naruko answered.

"So you don't know any jutsus?" Hashirama asked.

"I do," Naruko answered.

"Can you wait right here really quickly while me and my brother talk to the other two?" Hashirama asked standing up.

Hashirama was such a passionate man he couldn't help it. He wanted to help the girl that he barely knew. He could tell that his brother wanted to help her too and was determined to get Izuna and Madara on board before he went to his father about it. He may be just becoming the Hokage but his dad still held immense power over the people.

"Yes," Naruko said nodding her head making Hashirama nod his head and walk out the room.

Tobirama eyed her one more before following after his brother. He knew the girl was planning on running once he left the room but couldn't help but understand why she wanted to.

"So what's going on?" Madara asked once the brother's got out the room.

"She got attacked and told us that if she would have defended herself she would have been punished herself. How could any village head do that to their own shinobi?" Hashirama expressed irritated.

"Damn, why don't we try to incorporate her into our village?" Izuna offered.

"NO absolutely not. Would if she is feeding you two a sob story to get sympathy so we take her in and then she kills us because we believed she was an ally." Madara stated.

"Come on Mada, it's rather obvious that she is not an assassin. She was really banged up and still was when we found her. She was more scared of us when she finally woke up then we were of her." Hashirama defended.

"I agree, one look in her eyes said that she was terrified and unsure of where she was." Izuna agreed.

"Izuna, you're supposed to be my brother and agree with me." Madara complained.

"I'm just saying the truth." Izuna said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why don't we have someone watch her for a certain amount of time to see if she is here to harm or could be helpful to us?" Hashirama declared.

"That sounds like a great idea." Izuna said.

"Who the hell would do it? You can't because you will be Hokage in a week and I will be your guard." Madara declared.

"I can't do it father won't let me." Izuna said shrugging his shoulders.

They all turned to Tobirama who didn't say anything through the whole conversation.

"What?" Tobirama asked with a raised eyebrow from everyone staring at him.

"You have to watch her. She seems the most comfortable with you anyway." Hashirama said.

"What makes you think she is comfortable with me?" Tobirama asked.

The door to the room opened revealing Naruko.

"I don't mind if it's Tobirama." Naruko said softly then closed the door back up.

"There goes her answer. So it's settled then." Hashirama declared happily clapping his hands walking away with Madara, Izuna following closely behind them.

Tobirama grunted and walked back inside the room sitting in the seat in front of Naruko.

"Why did you choose me?" Tobirama asked.

"Because Madara freaks me out. Hashirama is about to be Hokage and Izuna looks like this guy I knew that makes me feel uncomfortable. You're also the only person I feel comfortable around." Naruko answered honestly.

"Why?" Tobirama asked confused on what he did to make her feel comfortable.

"I don't know," Naruko said shrugging her shoulders.

" **Kit maybe we should tell him about me." Kurama suggested.**

'I don't know if that's a good idea.' Naruko thought.

" **But Kit he may be able to help us." Kurama said. "We need to get back to our time. We can't mess up the balance." Kurama said.**

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" Naruko screamed aloud making Tobirama lean away from her. "Sorry, I wasn't talking to you." Naruko said raising her hands up.

"Then who pray tell are you talking to?" Tobirama asked tilting his head.

"Kurama," Naruko whispered.

"Who is this Kurama that you keep talking about?" Tobirama asked.

"My only friend." Naruko said softly with a gentle smile on her face.

"Where is this friend?" Tobirama asked looking around.

"Within me," Naruko said touching where her heart is.

" **Kit," Kurama purred.**

They been through a lot together and he grew to really love his host despite all the negative thoughts she had about herself. He would always make sure she lives no matter what or how she felt about life. He would never give up on her.

"What do you... mean?" Tobirama asked.

"Kurama, should we show him?" Naruko asked.

" **Sure kit," Kurama said ready to show the other side of Naruko.**

Naruko's eyes turned red and the aura around her was different than before and so was her chakra it made Tobirama take a step back.

" **Don't fear, I won't hurt you. This is just the only way to show myself until we learn how to make me into a fox outside her body." Kurama said touching Naruko's cheek.**

"What are you?" Tobirama asked curiously.

" **I am her guardian and her fox." Kurama answered.**

"And my only friend." Naruko said.

At the moment one eye was red and the other was blue showing the difference in chakra and people.

"Can you please not tell anyone about him?" Naruko pleaded.

"Are you here to destroy the village?" Tobirama asked making eye contact with Naruko which she couldn't break.

"No I'm not; honestly I don't even know why I'm here." Naruko answered.

"Then I will keep your secret. But if you prove to be the enemy I will tell about your secret and I will handle it." Tobirama said standing up going toward the door.

Naruko wasn't really sure what to do so she just sat there. Tobirama looked back at her and she made eye contact with him once again.

"Well aren't you coming?" Tobirama asked.

Naruko nodded her head and quickly followed him. Naruko followed him silently around the village without saying anything. She didn't really know where he was taking her but she was glad to get out of that room. She was starting to feel better the water really helped compared to this morning. Kurama healing her did a lot of good for her.

" **Kit I will be hibernating for at least a week to heal you so be careful not to use too much of your chakra at the moment." Kurama said as the cage was dropped for their connection could be stronger.**

'Okay,' Naruko thought as she tried to keep up her pace to stay near the water user.

"Tobi, who is this young lady?" a man asked as he approached them.

"This is Naruko…" Tobirama said just figuring out he never caught a last name for her.

"Namikaze." Naruko answered making Kurama raise his head not being able to believe what his host just said.

"Yes father, this is Naruko Namikaze. This is the young woman I told you was in the forest behind that barrier that I needed helping putting down with Hashirama and Izuna." Tobirama said.

"Ah… I understand now. The other three must have left you with watching her. Naruko Namikaze welcome to the village hidden in the leaf. My name is Butsuma Senju the leader of the Senju clan but soon to be just an elder to watch over the youngins of the village." Butsuma introduced as he gestured around the area.

"The Senju and Uchiha are joining forces?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah, once Hashirama becomes Hokage. It is all possible because of the friendship those four have. Brotherhood sure is strong. All I have to say is that Tobirama once your brother is leader you have to ask him whether it's okay for her to stay and become a citizen. But I'm sure he would love another clan to start in the Leaf aside from us two." Butsuma said patting his son on his shoulder.

"HASHI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Madara screamed chasing after the hyperactive future Hokage.

"Butsuma sir, my father has been looking for you to speak on matters regarding the future of the elders." Izuna said bowing his head then making eye contact with Naruko for her to turn away immediately.

It by no means didn't go unnoticed by the three men.

"Okay then I will be on my way." Butsuma said walking toward the Uchiha area.

"So what are you two doing?" Izuna asked once Butsuma was gone.

"Just showing her around the village." Tobirama said.

Naruko didn't make eye contact with Izuna at all and started to move behind Tobirama not wanting to be in view of the other teen.

"Naruko what are you doing?" Hashirama asked her from behind making her jump on top of Tobirama.

"Wow someone is rather jumpy." Hashirama said trying to control his laughter.

Izuna had to turn around in order to not be seen laughing. Naruko was completely attached to Tobirama's back holding his eyes. This made Tobirama turn around to look at his brother and the glare he got would have terrified any other man but not these three.

"Hashirama, would you stop scaring her." Tobirama growled out as he pulled Naruko's hands off his face.

"Sorry little brother but that was funny." Hashirama said laughing.

Naruko still didn't remove herself from Tobirama's back holding on like he was her lifeline and in Naruko's eyes he actually was. He just let her be and walked away from the other two.

"Why is she on his back?" Madara asked.

"Hashi scared her and she wouldn't let go of him." Izuna said laughing hard.

"Doesn't it seem like they have something pretty unexplainable?" Madara asked.

If only Madara knew just how true that was. The two shared something neither could explain or bothered to even try to understand at the beginning because it was just the beginning.

"Sorry Tobirama," Naruko mumbled in his neck after moving his hair.

"Its fine, my brother is just like that." Tobirama explained.

"I used to be like that but it never changed so I just stopped." Naruko said.

Tobirama nodded his head to show that he was listening and kept walking to where he figured she would be sleeping until she became a citizen. He kept walking to his cabin and realized Naruko was sleeping on him. He could feel her soft breathing on his neck. It felt oddly nice for him and he couldn't really explain it. When he got inside the cottage he took her into the room to let her sleep while he got some shut eye too. He just put her on his bed while he took out a futon and set it by his closet door so he didn't get stepped on because he felt like she was a crazy sleeper. Oh how right he was.

* * *

 ** _Reviews._**

 ** _Naruko has a harsh past back in her time but it will brush more into that as the chapters go on._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone? I am just starting school again so I am hoping I get more time to do my writing.**_

 _ **Shoutouts: dbear97,**_ _ **PinkiePieParty122894, inuyasha16451, TheBeauty, thank you for the reviews I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy and review again to let me know what you think of it.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

Tobirama woke up in the morning feeling warmer than he thought he would consider he was on the floor using thin blankets so when he opened his eyes he didn't expect to find Naruko sleeping next to him. Or should I say practically on him.

"Naruko, wake up." Tobirama said shaking her gently.

It has been a little over a week since she came here and every time he sleeps in the same vicinity as her she always ends up next to him come morning.

"I did it again, I'm sorry Tobirama." Naruko said yawning and stretching her bones out. "If I keep doing this you should just sleep on the bed next to me." Naruko said getting up making Tobirama blush but she didn't see it.

"We should get ready to go. Hashirama and Madara are more than likely waiting for us." Tobirama said not looking at the other teen.

"Hmm… okay." Naruko said and walked to get a different outfit from when Tobirama was younger.

For the past few days she has been wearing his outfits from when he was younger. The clothes are still somewhat bigger than her in the arm area because he has muscles that she doesn't have. It also has the Senju symbol on the clothing.

"What are you thinking?" Tobirama asked knowing she was thinking about something with the way her face lit up.

"It's his coronation for Hokage today right?" Naruko asked with a laugh.

"Yes it is, why?" Tobirama asked as he went to his closet and got some clothes.

"I shouldn't be wearing your clothes for the event. Can we ask Mito if she has anything I can wear?" Naruko asked with puppy dog eyes.

The craziest thing between the two of them is how close they got over the short period of time. Hashirama keeps telling him that she stays close to him because she trust Tobirama but he isn't so sure about that. He thinks maybe it's because she knows she can get to him.

"Fine, we can go talk to her." Tobirama said sighing.

They both got ready and walked out the small cottage. They knew it was best to get it over with before it got too late.

"TOBIRAMA!" Izuna came running toward the cottage.

"What is it? What's going on?" Tobirama asked walking toward his friend at a faster pace.

"There are enemies coming from the barriers of the village. Your father and brother are there to hold them off with Madara until reinforcements arrive." Izuna said in a rush.

"What location?" Tobirama asked.

"To the south." Izuna said running toward the north.

Naruko made a shadow clone of herself to follow Izuna while the real her followed Tobirama.

"Naruko you should stay here it can get dangerous." Tobirama stopped to tell her when he noticed she started to follow him.

"No way, I'm a ninja too. Not only that but you don't know my abilities. This is a good time to see them. Anyways we don't have time to argue about this we have to catch up to them." Naruko said grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the destination.

He didn't think much about it after that and went along with her. The moment he caught up at the spot he saw Madara fighting beside his brother and couldn't help but wonders where his best friend was.

"Tobi? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Izuna we got it here." Madara screamed as he cut down one of the enemies.

"He said you needed me here." Tobirama said.

"Go to the north Tobi." Batsuma screamed to his younger son as more allies came out the woods.

Tobirama didn't hesitate to turn around and head north like instructed.

"Where the hell is he?" Tobirama mumbled as he tried to sense his best friend's chakra.

It was shaky like he was trying to suppress it but couldn't keep it contained as he was in battle.

"I have an idea." Naruko said stopping closing her eyes.

"We don't have time for this Naruko." Tobirama growled.

"Then go on without me." Naruko said opening her eyes looking him straight in the eyes. "You can trust me Tobirama." Naruko said.

Tobirama looked at her one more time before running off and going to his best friend.

"Kurama I need you to come forth in the form of the nine tailed fox." Naruko said forming hand signals.

" **Kit we haven't practiced this since our original time." Kurama said but came out anyway.**

He was the size of a big dog and his tails swung around wildly.

"I know but this is an emergency." Naruko said jumping on his back as she panted a little from doing the jutsu her and Kurama trained with.

Technically this is only the second time ever succeeding in doing what they did. It was painful majority of the time that they tried so they decided to study it more before doing it again.

" **I guess it works when you have real strong emotions for something." Kurama said as he ran through the forest.**

"At least you're big now." Naruko said shrugging her shoulders. "Ahhh," Naruko groaned in pain.

" **What's wrong?" Kurama asked worried as he was sure he was coming to an open field.**

"My shadow clone died protecting Izuna." Naruko said making Kurama go faster. "Kurama go ahead of me. I will be right behind you." Naruko said jumping off him into a tree.

" **Don't worry I will protect those two idiots." Kurama said and ran to the field he heard them at.**

"Izuna, what happened?" Tobirama asked seeing the distraught face of his best friend.

"Naruko protected me and vanished after that." Izuna said looking up at him.

"Impossible, I was just with her until she split from me and I came here." Tobirama said turning to the numerous enemies.

"It was her," Izuna said completely sure of what he saw. "I made eye contact with her." Izuna said.

"Who did it?" Tobirama asked turning to the enemy crowd that was waiting for the two to attack.

"I did, what are you going to do about it? Did I by chance kill your girlfriend?" the guy asked.

The whole field went cold like the water in the arctic was there freezing them. Mist started to surround Tobirama and Izuna had to step back because he was slightly afraid of how angry his friend was from the girl dying.

"Tobirama, calm yourself." Izuna tried reasoning with his angry friend.

"Stand back Izuna I don't want to hurt you on the battlefield." Tobirama said his voice as cold as the atmosphere around the area.

" **Calm down you idiot water boy." Kurama said pulling Tobirama back into Izuna. "Hey kitties, you will be playing with me now." Kurama said and ran onto the field.**

"Tobirama what was that?" Izuna asked as he watched the fox.

"RETREAT THEY HAVE A BEAST!" the enemy leader of the group screamed.

" **You think I would let you get away. Foolish little humans." Kurama growled chasing them taking them out one by one.**

"KURAMA! Come back we need one to know who sent the attack." Naruko screamed from the woods.

Tobirama and Izuna both looked toward the girl and was shocked to see her still alive. They were even more shocked when they saw her in sage mode.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner I had to gather nature energy." Naruko explained.

When she looked at them they both jumped on her.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" they screamed at the same time.

"Of course I am. What is wrong with you two?" Naruko asked.

" **They thought your shadow clone was you Kit." Kurama said walking with a person struggling in his mouth.**

"Oh yeah sorry about that. I know I didn't get to explain everything I know." Naruko said her hand rubbing the back of her neck.

"I really don't care about that I'm just glad you're alive." Tobirama said hugging her tighter.

She never felt this way or heard this from anyone before so it made tears fall from her eyes.

"I am glad that you followed me or I would have been dead." Izuna said.

"Speaking of which why the hell did you tell me they needed me so you could fight on your own? You could have died. Then Madara would have gone nuts." Tobirama screamed.

Izuna stopped what he was about to say when he saw the tears falling from Naruto's eyes.

"What's wrong? Did you get hurt anywhere?" Izuna asked spinning her around to check her.

She shook her head no and that she was fine.

"Then why are you crying?" Tobirama asked.

" **Because no one ever cared about if she was alive or not." Kurama growled. "Aside from me of course." Kurama said laying down waiting for them.**

"I am really glad that you are here." Tobirama said pulling her into a hug shocking Izuna and Kurama.

Naruko hugged him back and he pulled her into him more picking her up as she sobbed louder into his shoulder. Her tears hurt him and he didn't really understand why but it did.

" **We should get going. It seems your brothers are done fighting and they are heading this way extremely fast." Kurama said standing up with the guy knocked out in his mouth from all the struggling.**

Hashirama and Madara came out of the bushes just as Kurama said they would.

"BROTHER!" Madara and Hashirama screamed at the same time.

When they saw their brothers and bodies everywhere they could honestly say they were curious and confused on all that was going on. They both looked at Kurama at the same time making them jump back.

" **Hello foolish little humans." Kurama said with a smirk.**

"What the hell is that?" Madara asked as a curious Hashirama walked up to him.

" **Back up foolish human we're not friends." Kurama growled but Hashirama still approached making Kurama sigh.**

Kurama could swear he was dealing with another Naruko with how Hashirama was acting.

"What happened?" Madara asked as he ignored his friend's curiosity.

"There were six guys and Kurama took care of them all. Well aside from the one he is holding in his mouth so we could interrogate him." Tobirama answered as he heard the light snoring in his ear from Naruko.

"Okay, where did he come from?" Madara asked.

" **I am Naruko's summon." Kurama answered as Hashirama pet his tails only to get slapped by one. "Will someone get him away from me before I bite him?" Kurama growled at them.**

"Hashi, stop it and get over here." Madara demanded.

"She summoned the fox?" Izuna asked rather curious.

" **Yes before she entered her sage mode. That's why she is sleeping now. She gets tired after she uses her sage mode and not only that from all the crying she did." Kurama answered.**

"What about when I saw her die?" Izuna asked.

" **She already told you that kid." Kurama said. "Can we go now? This guy taste bad." Kurama said and started to head toward the village.**

"Why was she crying?" Hashirama asked his little brother.

"I think it was because she was never cared for before now." Tobirama answered as he looked down at the sleeping blonde.

"I told you she trust you." Hashirama said and started walking ahead toward Kurama leaving Izuna and Tobirama in the back next to each other.

"I thought she was gone." Izuna said.

"Hmm…" Tobirama hummed not wanting to think about the hole he felt thinking she was dead.

"You became colder than usual when you thought she was dead." Izuna commented.

Tobirama didn't say anything knowing what his friend was getting at.

"I was for once relieved someone had my back without me knowing but maybe tomorrow might be the day we have to check how strong she really is." Izuna suggested.

Tobirama shook his head before he heard the screams of the village making them both run toward it faster.

"What's going on?" Tobirama asked with a kunai out and ready to fight.

" **They got freaked out when I started talking telling them not to touch me." Kurama grumbled.**

"You got to admit that it is extremely weird for a fox as big as a wolf with nine tails was talking to everyone." Izuna said laughing.

" **I will never understand humans." Kurama said shaking his head giving Madara the guy he didn't kill. "Water boy tell Naruko to call me if she needs me and that I'm going to sleep." Kurama said and was gone in a puff of smoke.**

"That's what happened after she took the hit for me." Izuna said shocked.

"We can talk to her about it after she wakes. But we should go to Mito really quick." Tobirama said.

"Is the coronation still happening?" Izuna and Tobirama heard someone ask Madara and Hashirama as they walked to where Mito's house was.

It didn't take them long to get where they needed to go and she was outside the little cottage her and Hashirama was soon going to be sharing.

"Boys what's up? Are you here to eat too?" Mito asked as her red hair brightened from the sun.

"No, I was here to see if you had an outfit Naruko could wear for the coronation tonight if it is still happening that is." Tobirama asked shocking Mito and Izuna.

He didn't understand why everyone was so shocked by his actions. He thought they were reasonable.

"Did she ask for them?" Mito asked.

"Yes, we were going to come here before the battle but that happened." Tobirama asked.

"Oh okay, let me see what I got for her. What color does she like?" Mito asked.

"She likes orange but since I know you enough to know you don't have that color make it either blue or red." Tobirama said getting a soft chuckle out of Mito.

"You got that right." Mito said heading back into her house.

They didn't bother following her because they knew the woman knew just what she was doing and knew she would get the right thing for Naruko to wear. They just sat down on the steps to wait for her. Izuna just watched as Tobirama situated himself enough that he could sit down with the sleeping Naruko in his hands.

"Why didn't we just leave her at your house?" Izuna asked curiously as he watched his friend struggle to sit down.

"Because… I didn't want her to wake up freaked out." Tobirama said.

"You would have been worried about her." Izuna stated.

Before Tobirama could say anything Mito came back outside.

"How about this? It would make her eyes pop out and she will love the color." Mito said holding a yukata that was lavender, black, and white.

The white on the sleeves being see thru. The Obi being black and white. Tobirama knew for a fact that Naruko would love it.

"I got it to match with your outfit. Yours is black, white, and blue." Mito said with a smile as she handed the yukata to Izuna. "Be careful with it some of the fabric is delicate." Mito said with a smile.

"Thanks Mito." Tobirama said and started walking to his cottage again.

"Not saying she doesn't deserve this after all the help she gave us today in protecting the village but why are you doing this?" Izuna asked after a while of walking.

"Because she deserves it." Tobirama expressed looking down at her with a smile.

"Do you like her Tobi?" Hashirama asked from behind them making both teens jump away from him.

Tobirama blushed a bright red color before he just disappeared from them completely taking the yukata with him.

"I will take that as a yes. So Izuna tell me what happened while we were on the other side." Hashirama said with Madara right behind him.

Izuna nodded his head and followed the two to the other side of the village.

Tobirama was relieved when he noticed they weren't following him. He set Naruko down then put the yukata in the closet for her. He was feeling hungry so he walked to the kitchen to make something for himself and her. As for Naruko she was in her own little world.

" **Kit, what are we going to do about the shadow clone jutsu? They are going to get curious about how you know that one. Izuna is more than likely going to explain to them what happened." Kurama grumbled in the mindscape with Naruko.**

"What should I tell them? Tobirama is the one that created that jutsu." Naruko asked.

" **I think we should tell water boy where we are from." Kurama said turning his head.**

"WHAT!? Are you serious? Do you think he will believe us?" Naruko asked.

" **Honestly Kit I don't know but we need to solve this and think of an idea quickly." Kurama said.**

"Maybe I can just play it off as a clone." Naruko said.

" **Maybe that would be a good idea if it wasn't for the fact that is not going to hold them off forever. I feel like this is the calm before the storm but let's deal with it when it comes." Kurama said.**

As for Hashirama and Madara they were talking to Izuna all about what happened with Naruko. Hashirama remembered hearing Naruko call out to Kurama the first day they had found her and he was suspicious about her being someone else.

"I don't know who she is but it is mighty suspicious." Madara said after the explanation his brother gave him.

"The fox is who she called out to when we first found her." Hashirama said.

"So what are we going to do?" Izuna asked because he knew this was going to get bad if Tobirama was involved because he wasn't going to let anything happen to the girl.

"Not only that but she is completely healed. I think she was completely healed the day of her coming here after a couple hours." Madara pointed out.

"Do you think she can be affiliated with the people from today?" Izuna asked.

"She might be," Hashirama said.

"No way," Izuna said.

"Are you becoming brainwashed?" Madara asked looking at his little brother.

"No I'm not; I don't know why she would save me if she was against me. It was the perfect opportunity to let one of us die." Izuna said defending Naruko.

"Izuna she could have done that just to get us to trust her." Hashirama said.

"Fine whatever but the tears from when she cried weren't faked. She was surprised that we cared for her. If you plan on doing something to her you might be fighting Tobi to get to her. You were the one to tell Tobi that she trusts him now you don't believe her." Izuna said shaking his head walking away from the older brothers.

"I just think it is highly suspicious." Hashirama whispered but was starting to second guess his own words.

"Don't worry we will find out soon enough." Madara said as they walked toward where they were holding the captive.

Naruko was just waking up to the smell of food. She never felt more welcomed then she ever did with Tobirama and that's why she wanted to stay with him. She walked out of the room and walked toward the kitchen where she could feel his chakra.

"Hey," Naruko whispered as she walked by the kitchen entrance.

"Hey," Tobirama said turning toward her nervously.

"I think we need to talk. I had a talk with Kurama and I think it's time for me to be honest with you." Naruko said.

"What are you talking about?" Tobirama asked worry was clear on his face.

"I am not trying to harm the village or anything like that so don't worry about that. It's about me and who I am." Naruko said sitting down at the table.

"Okay," Tobirama said nodding his head turning off the burner and sitting down across from her. "What is it?" Tobirama asked holding his breath.

"I don't even know how I'm going to start this or if you would believe me. But please just keep an open mind as I tell you this please." Naruko said. "I give you my word that everything I am about to tell you is true." Naruko said with a face that begged Tobirama to believe whatever she was going to say.

"Go ahead," Tobirama said tone serious but he was nervous as hell.

"I don't even know how to explain this to you but to just to come right out and say it. I am from the future." Naruko declared waving her arms around.

"What?" Tobirama questioned unsure what to say.

Was she messing with him because they had a connection?

"I am not messing with you. I don't even know what to tell you for you to believe me." Naruko said. "I am from the future of this village. Hashirama was first Hokage, you were second, the third was one of yours and your brother's student, and my father was fourth before he died." Naruko explained.

"If this is all true when was I born? You can at least tell me that since I am a future Hokage and they should have information on me." Tobirama asked in disbelief.

Why was she making fun of him? He couldn't understand.

"You were born February 19th and your first nature element is water." Naruko said making him freeze. "Please you have to believe me. I used one of the techniques that you made today to save Izuna." Naruko said.

"What? You used something I made?" Tobirama asked shocked.

"Yes, please tell me you believe me." Naruko pleaded with him.

Tobirama wasn't sure what to feel or believe.

" **Let me talk Kit." Kurama said switching with Naruko.**

" **Water boy listen here, we don't know why we're here or why we were sent here but everything she has told you is true." Kurama said looking at Tobirama right in his eyes.**

"I don't understand how this is possible." Tobirama said.

" **Neither do we but we are trusting you with this information until we find a way to send ourselves back." Kurama said.**

"I don't want to go back. No one even cares about me there." Naruko said making Kurama growl at her.

"What do you mean?" Tobirama asked feeling bad because this wasn't the first time he heard her say that.

"No one loves me in that village. I am hated all because of Kurama. It doesn't matter if I'm gone or not. I'd rather just stay here with you at least I'm not hated. If I go back like Kurama said I will just be treated like dirt." Naruko said.

Neither noticed Hashirama and Madara were listening outside from when she said didn't want to go back. They didn't hear she was from the future.

"But don't you have anyone there to go back too?" Tobirama asked.

"No, the last person that cared about me passed away. The village just hates me and I don't want to go back. Please Tobirama don't make me go back." Naruko pleaded tears showing up in her eyes.

"You can stay with me as long as you like." Tobirama said making her jump up and pull him into a hug.

When Naruko went back to sleep later that night after finding out the Hokage coronation wasn't going to happen until tomorrow night she found herself worn out. Tobirama was sitting on the porch.

Hashirama walked up to his brother's cottage.

"What's up Hashi?" Tobirama asked as his brother sat next to him.

"Tobi I know you're not going to like this but Naruko has to go back to her village. We don't know if she is a danger to us or not but we can't take that risk at these dangerous times." Hashirama said.

"What the hell are you talking about? She saved Izuna's life how could you think she is the enemy?" Tobirama asked appalled that his brother was doing this.

"She could have been doing that to win our favor. You don't know her or owe her anything." Hashirama said trying to reason with his irritated brother.

"She is not bad and she would not hurt me." Tobirama said.

"Just because she won't hurt you don't mean she won't hurt the village." Hashirama said.

"She wouldn't hurt the village because that would hurt me. She just… you won't understand." Tobirama said turning his head.

They both didn't hear something in the woods and didn't feel the chakra because they were both irritated by the other's actions.

"TOBIRAMA WATCH OUT!" Naruko screamed jumping into the way before a kunai hit Hashirama and Tobirama.

Naruko had the kunai in her throat and she was doing everything in her power not to stop breathing.

" **Kit, pull out the kunai so I can heal you." Kurama said.**

"Pull out," Naruko said but no one could understand her.

Tobirama was in shock and knew this was the real one that got stabbed unlike the other time with Izuna.

"You have to pull the kunai out." Hashirama said doing it.

Naruko coughed up blood and tears were flowing from her eyes. Tobirama became cold and so did the surrounding area as he watched the life go out of Naruko's eyes. Hashirama had to take a step back.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Izuna screamed running up the hill toward the cabin with his brother behind him.

"She saved us and took a kunai to the neck. It seems like Tobi isn't taking it very well." Hashirama said backing away from his little brother.

"Tobi, move out the way and let me heal her." Mito screamed running up to them.

"Mito what are you doing here?" Hashirama asked.

"Not now," Mito said and walked up to Tobirama and Naruko.

Naruko was unconscious now but it seemed like the wound was healing but it was taking a lot of chakra to do.

"Just leave her to me while you look for who did this to her." Mito said.

Mito bandaged Naruko up and stayed where she was until the men came back. Tobirama didn't say anything to anyone just walked up to Naruko and sat next to her to make sure she was still alive.

Naruko and Kurama were in the mindscape wondering what the hell was going on.

" **We know that chakra signature anywhere but how did he get here with us?" Kurama growled out.**

"I don't know but we should tell Tobi what is going on." Naruko said.

" **Are you out of your mind? This is completely different from us telling him that we are from the future. Now we didn't know that he came with us but we can't tell anyone about him until we find out for sure what his plans are." Kurama said.**

"So we can't tell him another person from the future is here and is set on killing one of the Hokage's if not both." Naruko said.

" **We can't tell him or it will be our fault." Kurama reasoned with her. "Do you want him to think its bad for you to be around him while we're here?" Kurama asked.**

"Do you think we're really going to go back to that time?" Naruko asked.

" **Yeah, I'm sorry but we're not meant for this time. We have to get that bastard and head back before we distort time even more." Kurama said softly.**

"That stupid bastard had to fuck it up didn't he?" Naruko growled sitting on the floor of her mindscape.

" **Yeah," Kurama said.**

Kurama wanted his host to be happy but he didn't know how he could do that because he knew they couldn't stay here. Eventually Naruko would disappear from existence if she didn't go back.

"Naruko," Tobirama called out as he saw her shuffle on the bed.

"I have to go." Naruko said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Tobirama asked.

"I have to go I can't stay here." Naruko said.

"What is going on?" Tobirama asked.

"I can't tell you but I will protect you I promise." Naruko said kissing him on his cheek then hitting a pressure point and running out the house following the chakra signature she knew so well.

He was waiting for her at the valley of the end but it wasn't the same as before. He just stood there with his back to her.

"Hello Naruko," the voice said as she walked toward him.

"Sasuke," Naruko said as he turned around.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I am in the mood to write but can't because I have so many assignments coming up. I actually have another new story that I am going to post come Feb. It isn't Romance or anything but it is funny centering around in Itachi's POV dealing with Sasuke and Naruto. Just giving everyone a heads up of what's to come.**_

 _ **Fallendarkyoaiangel56: I have a plan on what I want to do with them.**_

 _ **Wetsky97: Sorry can't kill Sasuke I have a plan for him.**_

 _ **hunnyharue: I am glad you like the story that much.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thanks :)**_

 _ **I was reading a story last night that brought a question to my mind. Do you think if you sacrificed your life for someone and you were bad majority of your life do you think you deserve to be redeem by God? It could go for any religion I am not just talking about Jesus because I know not everyone believes the same thing but for any faith you have. Do you think you deserve redemption if you sacrificed yourself? That was purely unrelated to the story.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

"Please tell me Naruko what the hell am I doing here in the time of the first Hokage?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

"That's what I liked to know." Naruko said slightly annoyed that she had to listen to him.

Naruko didn't understand what she ever seen in this asshole. He was not even worth her time. Tobirama was the best person in the world in her eyes. She didn't really realize that she just compared Sasuke to Tobirama.

" **Kit ask him when he got here." Kurama suggested.**

"How long have you been here?" Naruko asked.

"A week and a half I believe." Sasuke answered. "Why?"

He didn't know why he answered maybe it was because he wanted reasons himself.

"You must have come around the same time I did." Naruko said softly but he heard her.

"How did we get here?" Sasuke practically growled out.

"I don't know either but I'd rather stay here so can you find yourself a way back without trying to kill one of the future Hokage's?" Naruko asked irritated.

"Why? Because you want to stay with the second Hokage? He is going to get sick of you sooner or later." Sasuke said smirking with a slight chuckle passing his lips before he got punched making him fly across the water.

"NO one here asked for your opinion you stuck up asshole." Naruko growled out her chakra was malicious at that moment.

"You think he will like you once he finds out you're a demon." Sasuke said practically laughing in her face as he got up from where he was.

"FOR YOUR information he already knows what I am." Naruko growled.

"Then he's stupid for keeping you around." Sasuke said chuckling. "They said the second Hokage was one of the smartest so much for that right?" Sasuke said smirking as he knew he was getting her mad.

"I will make you eat your words." Naruko growled about to charge at him until someone grab her waist making her look up. "Izuna? What are you doing here?" Naruko asked.

"Who is he?" Izuna asked ignoring the questions and the stares she was throwing at him.

"I am a future descendant of yours. My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said smirking.

"If you're a descendant of mine show me your eyes." Izuna said putting Naruko behind him.

Sasuke's eyes flashed red confirming who he was related to. It was kind of eerie that this Sasuke guy looked so much like Izuna aside from the look in his eyes.

"You have a sword on your back pull it out to defend yourself." Izuna said not showing any mercy.

"You attack me but not the demon behind you." Sasuke said but pulled out his sword because Izuna was already attacking.

"That demon didn't attack or condemn my best friend's intelligence. She protected me and I will do the same." Izuna said making Sasuke speechless.

" **Kit, I don't like the Uchiha kid that was once your crush but we have to stop them from fighting. Sasuke needs to go back to the regular time even if you don't want to." Kurama regarded.**

Naruko bit her lip and was about to regret was she was about to do. She didn't want to help Sasuke but she had too. Izuna was much too strong for Sasuke alone. Naruko ran out onto the field and stopped the fight by getting stabbed by both of them.

"Naruko?" Izuna questioned.

"You can't kill him." Naruko said panting as she pulled both blades out.

Sasuke was in shock not once has his experience with Naruko been a good one. He used think they could really be friends that is until he found out that she had a crush on him. He hated it and thought it would be better for her to just hate him and it worked. But now he was regretting it just from her defending him.

"Why the hell not? He attacked Hashirama and Tobirama. You were going to attack him." Izuna said.

"Yeah I was but I wasn't going to kill him. He needs to go back…" Naruko said last thing she saw was Tobirama coming from the bushes as she blacked out.

"What the HELL is going on?" Tobirama growled out his chakra oozing around himself.

Sasuke backed away and so did Izuna.

"She jumped in the way." Izuna said putting his arms up right away.

"Tobirama calm down." Madara said. "That kid right there is an Uchiha. I will deal with him." Madara said.

"He attacked Naruko." Tobirama growled.

"NO I didn't." Sasuke screamed before Hashirama came up behind him knocking him out efficiently.

"Izuna once again you will be explaining what is going on." Hashirama said.

"He said he is a descendant of us Uchiha. He really is he looks eerily like me and he has the Sharingan. He called Naruko a demon and she also said that I couldn't kill him that he has to go back. She confirms his story." Izuna said looking toward Tobirama.

"She will be locked up with him until we figure out the truth. I will have Mito heal her wounds and then we will wait for both of them to wake up." Hashirama said.

"Wait, why? Why is she being arrested?" Tobirama asked appalled.

"Because this is beyond me why you would even have to ask that question. This boy tried to kill us today and she knows him. Not only that he claims to be from the future so that means she is too. Now is there anything you have to say?" Hashirama asked looking at his brother.

Tobirama couldn't go against his brother even if he wanted to. Madara and Izuna were obviously on his side with this one. But he could tell Izuna was with him too on not hurting her.

When Naruko woke up again she was in a wooden cell with Sasuke.

"You stupid bastard this is all your fault." Naruko said kicking Sasuke.

"How is this my fault?" Sasuke growled fighting back.

When Hashirama, Madara, Izuna, and Tobirama came in the room Naruko and Sasuke were fighting like little kids and didn't seem to notice that they were in the room.

"I guess that answers that question on if they know each other." Izuna mumbled quietly so the two wouldn't hear.

"Maybe we should have put them in a different cage." Madara mumbled.

Tobirama just sat there thinking back on all the conversations he had with Naruko to the first one they had together when she gave him the reasons why she'd rather be with him over everyone else. He always thought it was weird when she could never look Izuna in the eye properly but with everyone else she could. It was just Izuna and now he knew why this Sasuke guy looks so much like Izuna.

"Chidori," Sasuke said electric shock waves when through the whole cage shocking both of them.

"Hahaha, now that was stupid." Hashirama laughed.

Naruko and Sasuke were finally aware who else was in the room with them making them split apart from each other.

"Hashirama, why am I in one of your cages too?" Naruko asked tilting her head to the side making her look like a confused fox.

"Because you haven't been honest with us. We know you two know each other and we know you're both from the future. But we don't know how and why your here." Hashirama said and Naruko nodded her head in understanding.

She understood why she was in this position but that didn't mean she liked it.

"I don't know why we are here. I was in the forest of death after being beaten like you guys saw and before I passed out was Kurama telling me to rest while he handled everything else." Naruko explained.

"Kurama? The nine tailed fox?" Sasuke asked making Naruko look at him with dull eyes. "What do you mean you were beaten?" Sasuke asked ignoring all the glances coming his way.

"Shut up Sasuke." Naruko said turning her head away from him.

Tobirama was elated Naruko wanted nothing to do with him but he was hiding him behind his calm demeanor.

"What about you Sasuke?" Hashirama asked.

"I don't really remember… aside from feeling an immense amount of chakra getting me out of my bed. I didn't make it to the forest of death before I passed out. When I woke up I didn't know where I was so I just started wandering. Yesterday when Naruko used her chakra I felt it and came toward her because she was the only person I was familiar with. I thought maybe she could have told me why we were here and what was going on." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders.

"Then why did you attack us?" Hashirama asked making Madara growl.

"I didn't know if what I was seeing was real or not so I took the risk. I sensed her chakra and went for it knowing she would sense me and come after me. It was a means to an end." Sasuke said.

"A means to an end? She almost died because of you." Tobirama growled finally speaking his chakra flaring making everyone aside from Naruko back up.

"I knew she wouldn't because the demon heals her." Sasuke growled though he stayed away from Tobirama if anything he hid behind Naruko.

"Demon?" Madara asked making eye contact with Naruko.

"Kurama is sealed inside of me and he is a demon." Naruko answered.

"The fox? I thought he was a summon." Izuna said.

"That's what he told you." Naruko said putting her hand to her forehead.

" **I had to say something Kit." Kurama said with a chuckle.**

"He had to say something he said." Naruko said sighing.

"Okay, but none of that tells us how you got here or why your here at all." Izuna whined.

"Shush, Naruko you were suffering at the time and were still in the process of healing so there might be a chance that it was you that brought you both here. But I need to know something before it all happened what were you thinking. Strong emotions can change destinies." Tobirama expressed.

"What do you mean Tobi?" Hashirama asked.

"He is saying that if she was thinking or feeling something strong enough with the amount of chakra she has she can alter reality or in this case time because of it." Madara said filling in Izuna and Hashirama.

"Oh," Hashirama said.

"What did you feel when the people left you alone in the forest?" Tobirama asked.

Naruko sat there for a minute thinking about how she felt when it happened and what she felt after. Then one thought came to her mind and all of them saw it.

"What is it?" Tobirama asked.

"I was hoping that I would die at first because I was sick of all the pain I was going through but Kurama would never let me die. He even said he would kill everyone else before letting me die. Then my second thought after that was I wished I was born in a different era." Naruko said.

"That is the key." Tobirama said.

"She wished herself here? What the hell does that have to do with me?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Maybe you're the one person she wanted to understand her." Tobirama answered bitterly turning his head away from them both.

He was annoyed by it. What did she need to show him? Why the hell was he even here? Tobirama was annoyed to annoyed to want to stay and talk so that made him get up and walk out the room.

"Okay, so he solves it and then leaves." Hashirama said.

Izuna got up and went after him.

"Tobi," Izuna said running to his friend.

"What?" Tobirama asked turning around.

"What's wrong?" Izuna asked.

"It annoys me. I don't like the Sasuke guy." Tobirama answered huffing.

"Is it because she liked him at one point? Or because she wants his acceptance? Or because you think she still has feelings for him?" Izuna asked but knew he wasn't going to get an answer. "Tobi, we don't know about her life in the future. She is eventually going to go back. You realize that right?" Izuna asked.

"Whatever," Tobirama said and walked to his cottage done talking.

Izuna sighed and walked back inside the cottage.

"Is he coming back?" Naruko asked.

"I don't think so." Izuna said shaking his head.

Naruko's head went down and she slinked to the back of the cage. Sasuke felt oddly bad for the blonde. It must be hard not having anyone at all.

"Tobi said that he thinks the reason Naruko and Sasuke came here together was because she wants Sasuke to understand her." Izuna answered there underlying question.

"Tobirama is stupid I don't want Sasuke to understand me at all. He and everyone in the village are mean and don't give a damn about me." Naruko said shocking everyone that she would talk badly about Tobirama.

"I am not stupid." Tobirama said from the doorway.

"If you think I want his acceptance you are." Naruko growled at him.

"Let her out the cage so she can say that to my face." Tobirama growled at his brother.

They were all taken back by the words.

"I will gladly say it to your face you stupid water boy." Naruko said standing up in the cage.

"Let her out; let's see how bad she is when she's out of the cage." Tobirama screamed.

"I think we should let her out and see what happens." Izuna said slightly excited.

"No way, don't let them get to each other Hashi." Madara said.

"I say let her out too. I would like to see this." Sasuke chimed in amused by what was going on.

Hashirama shrugged his shoulders ignoring Madara telling him not too and let her out.

" **Kit calm down." Kurama said.**

Naruko charged at Tobirama the moment the cage was open for her knocking them both out the room. They were going back and forth ending up in the forest. Tobirama pinned her down to the dirt. They lost the others a few miles back but they didn't care.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Tobirama growled at her as he looked down at her.

"Because you're stupid." Naruko growled.

"Stop calling me that." Tobirama growled back.

"Make me stupid. Stupid stupid stupid." Naruko kept saying until Tobirama kissed her.

He let her hands go while he pulled her closer his hands going into her hair. She reached up toward his head and put her hands into his hair. The kiss didn't go far before they pulled apart both were blushing bright red. He helped her up but didn't look at her once.

"We should have never done that." Naruko said softly.

"Because you're from the future." Tobirama said just as soft.

"Yes, because I'm from the future." Naruko said turning to him.

He looked down at her gently moving the hair from her face as she leaned against the tree.

"Just one more than." Tobirama said leaning down capturing her lips again one hand on her cheek the other on the tree.

She kissed him back and that made him absolutely happy but he knew deep inside that the happiness wasn't going to last long because she wasn't meant to be here.

"Let's head back." Naruko whispered when he stopped the kiss making him nod his head.

They walked back to the village in complete silence the other thinking about what the other said. If Naruko wasn't here because she wanted Sasuke to understand her then why was Sasuke here?

"We were wondering when you guys would come back." Madara said as they walked out the forest.

Sasuke was sitting on the floor next to Madara. The other two weren't around.

"I am curious, what are we going to do with him?" Tobirama asked.

"Oh I'm glad you're curious because he is staying with you two." Madara said.

"No way, I am not watching someone else." Tobirama said shaking his head.

"I will watch him." Izuna said standing behind them.

"Izuna? What are you doing here? We already talked about this." Madara said.

"No you two talked about it and ignored me. If you don't want him on Uchiha grounds father will grow suspicious to all the new people. Not only that he has claimed to be an Uchiha which us five know he is. We have to keep up appearances for the village until we figure out what to do with them." Izuna said grabbing Sasuke toward him.

"Fine, we are all having a serious talk after the coronation tomorrow." Madara said shrugging his shoulders and heading back to the Uchiha compound.

"Safe," Izuna mumbled. "Get back to the house and rest you two especially you Naruko you have been through a lot today. I'm sorry I stabbed you." Izuna said giving her a hug.

"It's okay, it was my fault. I just couldn't let him die. Please don't hurt him." Naruko said loud enough for everyone to hear her.

Sasuke smirked and Tobirama grit his teeth and glared.

"Come on Tobirama, night you two." Naruko said grabbing Tobirama's hand and walking toward their cottage.

Sasuke was irritated but he didn't really understand why.

"You like her don't you?" Izuna whispered in his ear.

"No I don't," Sasuke growled out turning to Izuna.

"You don't have to lie no one else is here aside from me. Tobi may be my best friend but that doesn't mean I have to tell him. Then he would want to hurt you and it would hurt Naruko I can't have that." Izuna said a bit cynically.

"You like her?" Sasuke said but it was a question but he knew the answer already.

"What do you think?" Izuna asked as he tilted his head to the side with a smile that made Sasuke uncomfortable.

"I think you like her." Sasuke said moving back.

"You would be correct but I am okay with those two being together as long as she is happy. But if Tobirama isn't the one with her it will be me." Izuna said making it clear right there that he didn't like Sasuke at all.

Sasuke felt like this particular brother had two personalities and wished Tobirama or even Madara would have taken charge of him.

"I bet your thinking you wish you could have been with my brother or Tobirama." Izuna said with a smirk.

"Honestly… yes." Sasuke said.

"Too bad, we're going to become best friends." Izuna said with a smile that Sasuke didn't want.

Sasuke just hoped he could talk Naruko into letting him be around her.

'I feel like he is going to kill me in my sleep. A serious Jekyll and Hyde story.' Sasuke thought as he followed his descendant to god knows where.

It was to the Uchiha district but he oddly didn't feel all that welcomed. This was definitely going to make Sasuke understand more about how Naruko feels in their time more than he cared to admit.

Naruko and Tobirama got into the cottage holding hands once the door closed Tobirama pulled her back to him and kissed her gently on the lips. He wasn't naive to think she was going to be here long but he still couldn't prevent his feelings from being involved. He wanted to be with her as long as he could while he could.

"We shouldn't do this." Naruko whispered as he peppered kisses softly on her face.

"I know, but I just want to spend time with you like I would have before I found out the truth. I know you're going to have to leave soon but can't we at least make the best of what we have?" Tobirama asked in a voice that told Naruko everything she needed to know.

" **Don't do it Kit, it is a mistake that you two won't be able to take back." Kurama screamed knowing how they both were feeling.**

Naruko bit her bottom lip and wasn't sure what else she could do. Naruko knew Kurama was right and she hated it but she trusted Kurama enough to know he wasn't wrong.

"Let's go to sleep." Naruko said with a soft smile grabbing Tobirama's hand again.

Tobirama took it for what it was and knew he would try to keep being with her while she was here.

'Is there a way to keep her here and send Sasuke back?' Tobirama questioned himself in his head while getting comfortable on the bed with her.

That was the night where Naruko came to an understanding about why she was here.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **Does anyone know why I brought Sasuke along with her for the ride? I want to read all kinds of answers.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone, How is everything going in your life?**_

 _ **I have been really busy and when I say busy I mean really fucking busy. Too much shit is going on at once but I am trying to get more writing done before the end of the month because then I know I won't be able to write anymore because of school. I want to get something done before summer ends.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **dnguyen686: Here it is.**_

 _ **mrsancog: Here you go.**_

 _ **Empress Tatiana: Nope on that one. I brought him for a reason but that was definitely a bonus.**_

 _ **Thoththo: That was also one of the reasons but not the for sure reason.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you as always.**_

* * *

The next day was filled with chaos seeing as everyone was setting up the coronation for Hashirama. Naruko was walking around the village when she ran into Izuna and Sasuke. Sasuke looked like he was dying and hadn't slept a wink. She kind of felt bad for him.

"Hey Naruko, how was your night?" Izuna asked as Sasuke brooded over the bastard Uchiha next to him.

He branded Izuna a bastard overnight. The irony in that statement is hilarious.

"I'm fine, I slept okay," Naruko answered and couldn't help but stare at Sasuke who was trying to ignore her at the moment. "Sasuke did you sleep?" Naruko asked.

"Not really, I think it was because I am in a different place though," Sasuke answered.

Naruko walked up to him as Izuna watched not saying anything. But his anger was stirring.

"Did it feel too weird to be around that many chakras?" Naruko asked.

Sasuke realized what Naruko was asking him and was quite shocked that she even cared. The massacre still messed with his life in a big way so he didn't think she even cared.

"Yeah... it was... different. I never really thought I would feel that again." Sasuke answered slowly trying to explain himself.

"What are you two talking about?" Izuna asked his head tilted to the side.

"Your Sharingan is out Izuna," Naruko said backing up a bit scared.

"Sorry about that," Izuna said his eyes going back to black.

Sasuke wasn't really shocked that Izuna's anger was showing through his eyes he just didn't think that Izuna would show Naruko.

"Naruko, we should get ready for the coronation," Tobirama said walking to the small group.

Tobirama was shocked to see Naruko standing close to Sasuke after saying what she said last night.

'I thought she said she didn't care about that Uchiha.' Tobirama thought to himself as he eyed the two and seen how tense his best friend was.

"Okay, see you later Izuna and you too Sasuke," Naruko said running past Izuna patting him gently on the shoulders and pointed to his eyes again.

Izuna looked back at Sasuke for him to tell him that his eyes were on again.

Naruko and Tobirama got dressed and ready pretty quickly and Tobirama couldn't help but laugh when he saw Naruko struggle with the Obi on her yukata.

"You never put one on?" Tobirama asked.

"No, back in my time the holiday that is for when you wear yukatas is on my birthday but also the day of the attack on the village that makes me outcasted. I can't go anywhere on that day without being attacked so I learned to ask for missions around that time every year or just ask to leave the village for a vacation." Naruko said with a smile that was full of sadness that made Tobirama want to hurt the people who hurt this wonderful woman.

"I... wish you could just stay here. Is there really no way to have you stay here and him go back?" Tobirama asked.

"I was thinking the same thing but he probably wouldn't want to leave either," Naruko said thinking back to how rough Sasuke's own life was of course not compared to hers but his life was pretty tragic too.

"Why do you say that?" Tobirama asked genuinely curious.

"I can't tell you that. It is an important marker in history that I can't change." Naruko said.

"It couldn't be worse than how you get treated," Tobirama stated.

"I think everyone's pain is terrible but you can't weigh how bad someone's bad is to another it's wrong," Naruko said.

"But don't they do that to you back in your time?" Tobirama asked kind of shocked.

"Yeah, but in a sense, I get why they do it," Naruko said sadly.

"I don't, I don't get it at all. Then they say you can't defend yourself how preposterous. Has Sasuke ever done anything to you?" Tobirama asked pulling her into a hug.

"No, he only ever degraded me with words. But that was his own way of pushing me away from him." Naruko said.

"I will beat his ass," Tobirama growled out.

"I think he wanted to be my friend until he found out that I liked him," Naruko said honestly.

"Do you still like him?" Tobirama asked anger seeping off his shoulders.

"No," Naruko said with a smile that was so soft Tobirama's anger was gone.

"You don't know how happy that made me hearing you say that," Tobirama said making Naruko blush.

The room went silent until Hashirama started clapping and breaking the two out of their trance with each other making them both blush and look away.

"Smooth little brother," Hashirama said walking in the room hugging Naruko. "Are you feeling better little Naru? I hope so because you're going to have to dance with Tobi tonight for the celebration. You don't want him getting snatched up by another fellow prospect." Hashirama teased. "You look quite nice in a yukata Naruko," Hashirama said getting a better look at her.

"You better not be flirting with her Hashirama Senju," Mito said as she walked into the room.

"I wasn't I don't want to deal with my baby brother's anger," Hashirama said playfully making Tobirama blush more.

"Stop teasing them Hashi," Mito said swatting him and walking up to Naruko.

"You take away the fun my dear," Hashirama said walking out of the room with Tobirama following behind him brushing Naruko's hand as he walked past her.

"He really likes you," Mito said with a smile as she started trying to fix Naruko's hair.

The room between the two women was quiet and the two men were starting to believe that the two left but it was impossible seeing as they felt the two's chakra in the other room.

"You have really beautiful hair," Mito commented.

"Thank you," Naruko said with a smile.

She felt comfortable around the woman and couldn't help it seeing as she knew she was an Uzumaki.

"I have something to ask you and I want my question to stay between the two of us okay?" Mito started getting a nod from Naruko to continue. "Are you an Uzumaki?" Mito asked clearly feeling how Naruko's chakra waves were for the past couple times Naruko got hurt.

Naruko didn't say anything just nodded her head in confirmation.

"I knew you were. You have so much chakra it's ridiculous for you not to be. Why did you lie about your name then?" Mito asked.

"I didn't, that's my father's name. I didn't want my identity revealed right away because I didn't know what would happen." Naruko explained truthfully getting a nod of understanding from Mito.

"I get it but you should have known an Uzumaki can spot another Uzumaki," Mito said.

"I figured you would eventually but I thought you had no proof that I was aside from my chakra so I knew you wouldn't say anything without finding out for sure because you didn't want your clan to be dishonored because of the previous mentions of how my village treated me," Naruko said.

"That's true," Mito said with a sigh. "I couldn't believe it when Hashirama told me your story. I was completely appalled hearing about it. Then when I figured out about your chakra and was roaming around it to heal you I knew I needed to confirm it first before I mentioned anything." Mito said.

"Do you think you can keep this between me and you? Not telling anyone." Naruko said.

"Of course," Mito said as she braided Naruko's hair.

They didn't speak after that but they could feel the chakra of all the guys in the living room.

"Done," Mito said smiling at her work.

"It's beautiful," Naruko said turning giving Mito a hug.

"You can come to me whenever you want to talk to me," Mito said giving her a hug back.

"Thank you," Naruko said.

They both went out of the room where all the guys were sitting. Izuna still looked annoyed as Sasuke looked tired and more exhausted than before.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Naruko asked walking up to him ignoring all the stares.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sasuke said moving away from her before she could reach him.

 **"Kit you should stop if you're making two men in the room particularly jealous over you fawning over the Uchiha," Kurama said suddenly.**

 _ **"But something is wrong with him," Naruko said.**_

 **"Yeah, he's dealing with that Uchiha, Izuna. It's like dealing with his brother all over again." Kurama said.**

"I didn't realize that I'm sorry," Naruko said looking at Sasuke in his eyes that only he understood what she was talking about.

"You don't need to apologize. You..." Sasuke said and stopped only to walk out the room.

"What is going on?" Tobirama asked.

"Everyone goes through pain differently," Naruko said softly and turned to look at Madara.

"What?" Madara asked.

"Nothing," Naruko said and walked out of the house leaving everyone with questions and annoyed expressions aside from Mito and Hashirama.

"You guys give her a break she cares about us all but there is something pretty unexplainable between the two that we don't know about. She knows something he goes through that we don't of course." Hashirama said.

"What could be worse than what she has been through?" Tobirama asked.

"A lot Tobi," Hashirama said like he knew everything.

"He is right there is a lot that can be worse," Izuna said thinking about the comments they made.

"Naruko, why do you care so much though we aren't even friends?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke just because we're not friends doesn't mean I don't care," Naruko said softly.

They were sitting on the porch together.

"Is there a reason you can read me so well?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I'm sure you're not surprised I liked you before you became a complete asshole to me but before that, I wanted to be your friend. I never lied about that and because of that I watched you a lot when you first lost everyone." Naruko said.

"How? How are we going to be okay? Enough to be friends at the very least?" Sasuke asked softly.

"I don't know, but maybe being able to understand each other is one of the reasons we're here," Naruko said.

"Okay," Sasuke said nodding his head. "Thanks," Sasuke whispered getting up. "Oh, and you look nice in your yukata," Sasuke said before going back into the house he didn't miss the blush that appeared on her face and couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face as he went inside.

"What is going on between you two?" Izuna asked in Sasuke's face.

"Izuna we need to leave so we're leaving Sasuke with Tobi and Naruko," Madara said.

"What?" Tobirama said shocked.

"Yeah, Izuna needs to be with us for a while so you need to watch Sasuke," Hashirama said.

"I think it may be best if the two stayed here with you anyway," Madara said.

"WHAT?" Izuna and Tobirama screamed at the same time.

"It will be easier for everyone if there together so we can figure out why they're here, to begin with. If Sasuke doesn't stay with you then Naruko can't stay with you either." Madara said.

"Fine, he can stay," Tobirama said.

"Don't pout Tobi," Hashirama said with a big smile on his face.

Sasuke was relieved. He doesn't know if it was Naruko's doing or just the goodwill of the older Uchiha of the room but he was relieved. He couldn't stay in the Uchiha district anymore no matter what. Izuna creeped him the hell out and he couldn't push that feeling away.

"Be ready in fifteen Tobi," Madara said leading Izuna and Hashirama out as Mito followed.

Izuna glared at Sasuke before he left and that alone told him he wasn't welcomed here at all.

"Naruko be ready in fifteen okay," Madara said being the last one down the stairs.

"Thank you, Madara," Naruko said with a smile.

"Don't make me regret it though," Madara said and left with the rest of them.

Madara and Naruko made an unspoken between the two of them they just didn't say anything to the rest of them. Naruko understood that Madara didn't really care for her but that was fine in her opinion as long he didn't outright hate her.

Madara cares more for the benefit of the village and his brother and what Madara saw in the house was that Izuna was too invested in Naruko. It would be best to keep him away from her but he didn't know how he was going to do that yet. He didn't want to just tell her because that would get awkward so at the moment he had to do his best on his own.

Sasuke was relieved by Naruko's kindness and he wanted to thank her but at the moment he really couldn't get close to her without upsetting the ice prince.

"We should get ready to go, everyone," Naruko said walking into the cabin.

"I'm ready to go," Sasuke said and Tobirama grunted him being ready.

Naruko shook her head at that and swat him once.

"Speak properly," Naruko said making Sasuke remember something he'd rather forget. "Come on Sasuke," Naruko said as they all walked out of the house.

The festivities were bright and open. Everyone thought it was beautiful and Naruko and Sasuke couldn't remember a time where their previous home looked this bright and happy. It shocked both of them in all honesty. They liked the differences though and were happy about how it worked out right now because now they could see what really changed everything.

Naruko let Kurama out and let him run around. Everyone laughed when they saw the big fox now and Sasuke didn't really know what to say about that. Naruko really seemed to be happy here and he was sad that he couldn't be part of the reason she was so happy.

"What was she like in her other life?" Tobirama asked a shocked Sasuke.

"She was vibrant and an attention grabber," Sasuke said.

"What is your story? Why do you two not get along?" Tobirama asked noticing the way Sasuke's eyes lingered on Naruko more than once.

"I thought we would get along because she was the only person in the village to not fawn over me but I was mistaken. She liked me just like the rest of the girls." Sasuke said not seeing any point in lying to a future Hokage.

"Why? I don't really understand why you didn't just try to get her." Tobirama questioned confused.

They stopped talking as Madara started speaking calling attention to everyone making Naruko, Kurama, and Izuna smiling at the two as she walked up with them.

 **"Hey little brat," Kurama said walking up to Sasuke. "I need to talk to you later," Kurama said quietly between the two.**

"What about?" Sasuke asked.

 **"Don't worry about that right now just have fun this is a once in a lifetime chance. You also don't have a family so get adapted to your ancestors," Kurama said but the ending was heard by Izuna who seemed shocked but hid it well and Sasuke didn't notice that he heard it but Kurama did.**

"Okay, I will try," Sasuke said looking back at the stage where Hashirama was smacking Madara's back with a happy smile on his face.

Izuna kind of felt bad now. He didn't know that the kid had it so rough but what about Naruko? Are they both orphans?

"LET THE DANCING COMMENCE!" Hashirama screamed happily.

Kurama changed into a human form similar to Naruko and pulled her to the dance floor making all the guys standing with her slightly annoyed. Why did she get taken by a fox? They didn't like it but they knew not to fight a fox about it.

"What's going on Kurama?" Naruko asked.

 **"It will happen soon I can feel it," Kurama said.**

"The time is running out? Why? I don't want to go back." Naruko said.

 **"I think you and Sasuke will leave at the same time like last time," Kurama said.**

"Did you hear me?" Naruko asked and Kurama nodded his head kissing her on the forehead then disappeared back in the seal.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Izuna asked Naruko as he noticed Kurama go back.

"Yeah sure," Naruko said taking his hand.

Tobirama was standing with Sasuke watching his best friend but also had an eye on his laughing brother with Madara and Mito.

"What's going on?" Izuna asked as he danced with Naruko.

"Kurama said we're going back soon. I don't want to go back," Naruko said sadly.

"You're not meant for this time," Izuna said as he twirled her around.

"I know, but..." Naruko said but stopped because she couldn't talk about the future too much.

"Why is Sasuke an orphan?" Izuna asked.

"What are you talking about?" Naruko asked shocked.

"I heard the fox say he doesn't have a family, why would he be an orphan? Are clan takes in any of their own even if they aren't cousin or son?" Izuna asked.

"It's different in our days," Naruko said glancing at Sasuke who was talking to Tobirama. "He doesn't have anyone because there isn't anyone for him to be with," Naruko said cryptically.

"Are you saying are clan gets wiped out?" Izuna asked stopping the dance.

"No, I'm not saying that," Naruko said looking him straight in the eye.

"Then what are you saying?" Izuna asked.

"I... it's not my story. If you really want to know to ask Sasuke." Naruko said.

"Does that mean we really were wiped out?" Izuna asked.

"I wouldn't say that because I don't think you could consider what happened to wipe out," Naruko said.

Izuna stopped dancing and walked straight to his brother wanting to talk to him then they both looked at Sasuke who walked to Naruko.

"Do you want to dance before Tobirama comes over here?" Sasuke asked holding his hand out.

"Sasuke," Naruko said softly as she took his hand.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked as they started to move.

"Do you think what happened to your clan would be considered wiping out?" Naruko asked making him pull back and look her in the eyes.

"Why do you ask that?" Sasuke asked as he continued to move not looking at her.

"Izuna heard what Kurama said to you earlier about you not having a family. He asked me if the Uchiha clan has been wiped out." Naruko said as he spun her around.

"I guess you can consider it in a way but I don't think so because some are still alive. If we all died then yeah I would consider it." Sasuke said softly so no one else would hear.

"What would you consider it then?" Naruko asked as Sasuke twirled her around.

 **"I think you two should focus on not letting the future slip out too much. We can't change it to the point where we damage it." Kurama said.**

"Kurama if anyone damaged it; it was you because you said what you said to Sasuke in front of everyone," Naruko said.

"We still need to be discreet about what else we let out to other people," Sasuke said.

 **"He's right, would if we're the reason why the fighting is going on in the future? Think about it we accidentally put the seed of doubt in their mind that the clans being together are going to work. He doesn't even know that the Senju and Uzumaki clans are already on the brink of extinction too. Naruto your one of the only known Uzumaki's from your time and Tsunade is one of the only Senju from your time." Kurama explained.**

"Shit I didn't even think about it like that. We could have messed up the future already by letting what was said slip out. We need to do damage control fast and not only that but two more clans from this time isn't really around either. So we don't want to start a fight that isn't necessary," Naruko said in a completely serious tone.

"I know, so what should we do?" Sasuke asked.

"You can tell them your parents died and you're an only child from the head of the clan. That's why you live alone," Naruko said.

"Okay but what about how everything happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Be discreet and not say too much but at least be as honest as you can be," Naruko said just as Madara and Izuna came up to him.

"Can we cut in?" Madara asked.

"Sure," Sasuke said stepping away from Naruko to notice her getting pulled away by Tobirama.

"I will be here," Naruko said as the Uchiha brothers pulled Sasuke away from the party.

Naruko looked at the scared face of Sasuke and could tell he didn't want to go with them and she knew she wouldn't let anything happen to Sasuke if necessary.

"Naruko what is going on?" Tobirama asked as he started to dance with her.

"I can't tell you everything but..." Naruko started but looked back and made eye contact with Sasuke. "I have to go make sure he is okay," Naruko said letting Tobirama's hand and running after the Uchiha brothers and Tobirama ran after her.

"Tell us what happened," Madara said.

"It was clan related in my time it's not your business," Sasuke said.

"You little..." Izuna growled out.

"Izuna calm down, you don't have to feel threatened by us we're clansmen with you. You can trust us," Madara said.

"Then understand that its clan business and you know as much as I do that we can't interfere outsiders," Sasuke said.

Madara's eyes turned red and made Sasuke flinch just as Naruko got into view.

"SASUKE! Madara calm yourself," Naruko said getting in front of Sasuke. "When Kurama said what he said it was because Sasuke is an orphan and things aren't the same as they are now. That is the only thing we can tell you without changing the direction of time. If we tell you more than we don't know what we will be going back to." Naruko said as she held out her hand to Sasuke to help him up from her jumping to him.

"Naruko what's going on?" Tobirama asked.

"They heard something they weren't supposed to from Kurama and it was taken the wrong way," Naruko said in a discreet way.

"Fine, you can go," Madara said calming down.

"No, is there more than one Uchiha alive in your time?" Izuna asked not letting it go.

"Yes, there is," Naruko said looking Izuna straight in the eye with no fear.

"Fine I will accept that," Izuna said.

Naruko looked at Sasuke dusting him off.

"Why did you come back for me?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I knew you wouldn't tell them anything that would get them to leave you alone and that you would piss them off... and not only that but you looked like you didn't want me to leave you," Naruko said looking away from Sasuke.

"Can I get a dance now?" Tobirama interrupted.

Naruko looked at Tobirama seeing the irritation on his face and it made her smile then glance at Sasuke who gestured for her to go and dance while he sat down. She smiled at him before walking away and left the saddened Uchiha by himself.

She protected him despite everything he ever did to her in his life. Yeah, he was outright mean to her like other people but he didn't make life easier for her either and now that really made him feel bad because despite everything she came and protected him.

He could feel his face getting hot as his heart sped up. It felt like that night that they came here. His eyes were starting to blur and just as he was blacking out he saw Izuna coming out of the bushes grabbing him when he was out.

Naruko was experiencing the same thing and mumbled to them to go to Sasuke.

"What do you think is going on Tobi?" Hashirama asked as they set Sasuke on the bed next to Naruko.

"I don't know but they both seem to know what is going on," Tobirama said.

The two were in a realm neither knew about and were slightly confused.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruko.

"I have no idea," Naruko said as she looked around.

" **I told you two that this was going to happen," Kurama said standing in front of them in a boy version of Naruko but with red hair.**

"Where are we Kurama?" Naruko asked walking toward him.

" **We are in a different realm," Kurama said simply.**

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked coming toward him.

" **We are in the past that isn't our rightful time. Not only that but we messed time up in a way." Kurama said.**

"You mean you did," Naruko said sitting down in a meditating way to see if she could feel chakra.

" **That is not a way to talk to me Naru," Kurama growled but sat next to her.**

"What are you two doing?" Sasuke asked sitting next to them.

"We're searching for chakra we're familiar with," Naruko answered not opening her eyes.

" **Just sit down and concentrate Sasuke," Kurama said before he could talk.**

"I don't get it but okay," Sasuke said closing his eyes and he started to feel chakra circle him one being Naruko's. "Is it normal that I feel yours?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Yes, but we are trying to find chakra outside of this realm," Naruko said.

"I don't really understand why we are here," Sasuke said honestly.

"It's like being in another world without your physical form," Naruko answered.

" **That is not a good way to explain it," Kurama said shaking his head and opened his eyes turning his body toward Sasuke. "So, this is a space for me and Naru in her mind but we added you in it because of what was going on with both of your bodies. At this point, your chakras are linked together and we don't really know why. But we need to know if you can sense someone from our original time." Kurama explained.**

"What?" Sasuke questioned slightly shocked.

"We need to go back before we mess up the timeline even more. You know what happens from the history books Sasuke and this is a past that can prevent from messing with." Naruko said.

"What are you... oh," Sasuke said finally understanding.

"We are trying to prevent the fight that is bound to happen if we stay here. We know from our history books that Izuna died from Tobi and Madara got Izuna's eyes after that. We say too much like we did today can really mess up the peace they are currently trying to have." Naruko said.

"We're trying to change the past," Sasuke said.

"Yes, and possibly save a lot of people who died unnecessarily like almost all your clan members," Naruko said.

" **And yours Naruko along with the Senju but first we need to erase their memories about us and let the peace continue," Kurama said and looked at Naruko's sad face. "I'm sorry but this has to happen if you don't want any of them to die a meaningless death," Kurama said.**

"I understand," Naruko said.

"Will we remember?" Sasuke asked.

" **Yes, sadly time will go back to the moment before you came here," Kurama explained.**

"Can we at least say goodbye?" Naruko asked.

" **Saying goodbye is pointless Naru," Kurama said.**

Naruko understood she really did but that doesn't mean she has to like it.

"Where do we have to go?" Sasuke asked holding Naruko's hand.

" **To the spot where they found Naruko," Kurama said. "The time-space is open again tonight," Kurama said.**

"Understood," Sasuke said and they opened their eyes to see the four men in front of them.

"What happened you two?" Izuna asked concern in his eyes.

"I don't know I just felt sick and collapsed," Sasuke said.

"The same," Naruko said. "It might be because of the time thing," Naruko said not trying to lie completely.

"That's what we were thinking," Madara said coming into view.

"I think we may be going back within a week." Naruko lied looking straight at Madara having a secret conversation with him.

"Then let's make the best of it right?" Madara said with a small smile that only Naruko and Sasuke saw.

The night was filled with drinks and partying with the six of them. By the end of the night, Madara was the only one awake with the two of them.

"So tonight?" Madara asked sipping his sake.

"Yeah," Naruko said shocking Sasuke.

"Naruko what the hell?" Sasuke asked.

"Calm down Sasuke I already knew, she may be able to lie to these fools but not me or Tobi for the most part," Madara said looking at the sleeping Tobirama who was near the door.

"Please tell him I'm sorry," Naruko said hugging Madara then walking toward the door with Sasuke who just bowed at his ancestor.

"Good luck Naruko," Madara said and the two were gone out the door running to where she knew she was found.

"Straight ahead Naru," Kurama rumbled inside her.

"Do you feel that Naruko?" Sasuke asked as they ran through the forest.

"Yes, it's old Konoha," Naruko said and just as they were about to go through the portal Tobirama grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave," Tobirama pleaded.

"I'm sorry I have too," Naruko said pulling her hand away only to pull him into a hug and kissing him gently on the cheek. "I promise things will be better this time around," Naruko said letting him go and jumping in the portal.

Sasuke and Naruko were both in the pond Naruko was in the night she was attacked tangled up with each other.

"Sasuke would if we changed too much?" Naruko asked getting a shrug from Sasuke.

"We won't know until we get there," Sasuke said as he got up then helped her up.

When he tried to let go of her hand she held on harder. When he glanced at her she was crying and he couldn't help but pull her into a hug comforting her.

"We can stay here for a little longer," Sasuke said pulling her and himself out the water sitting below a tree to block out the light.

After a few minutes of crying, Naruko was ready to go and Sasuke didn't say anything just walked with her back to the village. There it was the mountain with the heads.

"Oh my god!" Naruko and Sasuke both said at the same time.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **What do you think Naruko and Sasuke changed in the future? Also, do you think Tobirama is going to remember his feelings for Naruko or remember her at all? What do you want to see in the next chapter? What do you think is different now that they are in their right time? How did you feel about Madara knowing more than the others and not saying anything?**_


End file.
